A communication system comprising an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral), a mobile terminal, and an access point is known. In a case where an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) communication session with the MFP is established under a state where a normal Wi-Fi connection not via the access point is established between the mobile terminal and the MFP, the mobile terminal executes a data communication process with the MFP using the normal Wi-Fi connection. Here, the normal Wi-Fi connection is a Wi-Fi connection (a so-called legacy connection) that is not a WFD connection according to a WFD (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark)) scheme.